


A Joke by Fate

by Sanaa_Ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby Eren, Fluff, M/M, Slow To Update, deaged eren, non-binary Hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaa_Ackerman/pseuds/Sanaa_Ackerman
Summary: Hange makes a mistake, which leads to Eren being turned into a child again. Levi is forced to take of him. Feelings seem to surface. Read to find out!I suck at summaries.





	A Joke by Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

It was a gloomy day. The Captain was waiting for his afternoon tea, his patience running short by the minute. The young titan shifter was thirty minutes late. Five minutes more, Levi thought. Twenty minutes later, he stormed out of his office in search of the missing soldier.

Levi was starting to worry about the whereabouts of Eren. Then, a loud screech was heard from the backfield; immediately sprinting in said direction. From afar, he could only make out Hange crouching in front of a…child? He slowly crept behind the Mad Scientist.

“Aw, hush now, everything is okay…please be quiet…..c’mon, we can’t let Levi find out…”Hange cooed.

“Care to explain, Four Eyes?” Levi spoke in a deadly low voice, crossing his arms.

“Ah! Oh, hey Levi! Nice weather today! How are you today? Haha…”

“You know exactly how the weather is. Now, why is there a child with you?” Levi continued. He scanned the area once again before focusing his gaze back on Hange. “Where is Yeager?”

“Eren? How would I know where he is?” Hange answered, nervously.

“He’s a kid who has the ability to transform into a Titan. You probably watch him while he’s asleep.” Levi spoke with a deathly calm. “Where is he?”

Hange let out a nervous giggle. Just then, the child behind them let out a sob. Soon enough, it began wailing. “Explain”, Levi demanded.

Slowly, Hange moved aside and the child fumbled a few steps forward before clinging to Levi’s left leg. He held a striking resemblance to Eren, especially with the mop of chocolate brown hair. He soon drenched the Captain’s boots with tears. Levi did not even attempt to shake the kid off; rather he continued to glare daggers at Hange.

Hange cast a nervous glance at the child, then back at Levi. “Well, the thing is…you see, that child is Eren…”

Levi blinked in confusion, looking backing back and forth between the child and Hange. Realization finally hit him.

He did not know how to comprehend the situation. A tug on his leg pulled him out of his thoughts. Looking down, he saw Caribbean eyes staring back at him. The tears were threating to fall again. Then the boy spoke in a tiny voice. “Levi save me! Scary person wants to eat me.”

Levi didn’t know what to say or do. He just looked back at Hange, who had a nervous smile on their face. “Well you see Levi,” Hange began, “I was conducting a tiny experiment. I wanted to see how fast he could regenerate and heal. What chemical changes took place in his body during the process. This would help me come up with the medicine which could help the soldiers recover faster, but, something went wrong and this happened.”

Levi sighed. He looked back down at Eren. “How long will this last and why is he clinging to me?”

“I’m not sure. I will have to do a check up on him before I can give you any details.” They stated. “Let me take him to the lab”

“Oi brat, you heard that. Let go”

“No! Not leaving Levi”,Eren pouted.

“Why?” Levi asked, genuinely curious.

“Levi protect me. Only Levi.”

Levi sighed again, before picking up the boy and heading towards Hange’s lab. The scientist just followed.

Once there, Levi placed the child on the table. The room itself was in a decent condition. The sunlight entering gave the stone walls a golden hue. The hanging board had a few formulas written on them.

Eren was giggling while reaching out his tiny hands towards Levi. The captain nodded towards Hange in understanding and started walking out. Seeing Levi movie away, Eren began to cry again.

That tensed Hange and Levi.

Hange immediately went up to Eren. “Hey little guy, it’s okay. Everything is okay.” Hange tried to no avail.

Levi sighed once again, then wailed back to the sobbing child and bent down to his eye level. “Listen, kid, do everything you’re told to do. I’m not leaving. I’ll be standing just outside the door. After that, we get out of here, okay?” Levi finished, softly.

Eren finally stopped and peered at Levi, from behind his tiny hands. “Will I also get chocolate?” He asked, innocently.

“Yes.” He replied before thinking. Levi didn’t understand what or why he felt a certain way towards Eren. All he understood was that he couldn’t bear to see Eren cry again. He had seen that more than he’d liked today.

He gazed at Hange one last time before he stepped out.

\-----

Levi was getting restless. He didn’t know how long it had been. He was worried about Eren. He was responsible for the titan shifter, after all, nothing else. Why had he even made such a promise, anyway? He still couldn’t figure out what possessed him to say those words to Eren. The only other person who he had spoken to in such a manner was Isabel. He could only conclude that it was because of Eren’s childish state.

Just then the laboratory’s door flew open and the scientist practically dragged him in.

Inside, the room was now a mess with the windows shut, new formulas on the board, papers everywhere and a sleeping Eren on the chair.

Looking at the peacefully snoozing Eren, Levi felt relieved, happy and another emotion he couldn’t quite point on. He cleared his throat and turned to Hange, who now had a bunch of papers in their hand.

They had a certain unkept excitement in their eyes while scanning the documents, that was only seen during their crazy experiments on Titans. Levi was now beginning to feel scared about Eren’s results.

Hange finally looked up at Levi and pointed at Eren. “Good news first, or bad? Well, doesn’t really matter,” they started. “Our lovely Eren has become four years old. He doesn’t seem to remember anybody, except you. That is, he remembers you as a hero who has never done anything to harm him. He is at least healthy.” Hanji paused. Levi didn’t know what to say, so he gestured for Hange to continue. “Don’t worry, according to my calculations, he should turn back to normal within a week.” Hange came to a sudden halt, this time looking a little nervous. “But that’s where the problem is. He will be in a lot of pain, before and after his process of ageing back. Also, he shouldn’t take any stress, otherwise it will slow down his reageing process. That might affect his brain.”

“Oh.” Levi had no idea how to answer to all this information. He just looked at the papers in Hange’s hands.

“Levi?” A small voice spoke from behind them.

Eren let out a yawn and then flashed a grin at Levi, motioning him to be carried. Hange patted Levi’s shoulder and smiled. “Take care of him.”

Levi just gazed at Eren in confusion. His memory was clouded with the times he had harmed Eren. How could this child forget all that and look at Levi like a savior?

Eren just giggled as Levi walked in front of him and slowly picked him up.

“Can I have my chocolate now?” Eren asked, hopeful.

“Yes.” Levi said, a small smile escaping his lips. “Thanks, Hange.” That was all he could manage before he headed to the kitchen.


End file.
